


Calm Before the Storm

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-07
Updated: 2009-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin





	Calm Before the Storm

It's stupid to be afraid of thunder, but there's something inside her that doesn't like it. Maybe it's just because it's loud, or that this particular brand of thunder is just a little bit alien in sound, in feeling. Lightning splits the sky and she draws her knees up to her chest, anticipating what's coming. The Doctor and Jack will make fun of her, but she doesn't care.

The crack is louder than she'd expected and it makes her jump.

The Doctor and Jack look up from their makeshift table, just a bigger rock in a cave full of smaller rocks, where they have a pile of blueprints. Blueprints to the building they're going to break into tomorrow, assuming the rain lets up.

Jack lets out a low whistle. "She's about right on top of us now."

The Doctor nods, peering at a sheet of paper in the brief illumination of the lighting. "Not much longer now."

There's another roll of thunder and Rose shivers.

"You cold, Rose?" The Doctor tugs on the lapels of his leather jacket, offering it to her.

She shakes her head. "I'm okay," she tells him.

Jack crosses to her and sits down beside her. "You sure you're not cold?" He wraps an arm around her, pulling her to him. The fabric of his T-shirt is thin enough that she can feel the warmth of his skin through it, his heartbeat. She glances up at him. He's smiling wryly at her, but his eyes are tired. They haven't slept in days, usual for the Doctor but it's putting a strain on Jack and Rose. But they know they have to stop the construction of that dam -- the lake it creates will flood the village.

"I'm okay," she tells him.

There's another flash of lightning and Rose tenses. The next thing she knows, the Doctor's on her other side, his familiar smell filling her nostrils, leather, damp wool and something more alien, something just… Doctorish.

When the thunder comes, his arm is around her, too, his hand resting lightly on Jack's opposite shoulder. They sit there in silence, together, listening to the storm run its course. As the thunder fades, she watches the sky lighten, but the Doctor and Jack make no move to get up.

"Are we ready?" Rose asks, glancing at the pile of papers on the rock, now in disarray from the storm winds blowing into their cave.

"We'll think of something," says Jack. "It'll work out."

The Doctor snorts, and Rose gives his hand a gentle squeeze. His lips twitch into a grin. "Tomorrow," he says with finality.

The sky is clear, the thunder has faded, the rain is little more than a trickle, but there's still a storm coming, about to break loose.


End file.
